The Evans Siblings
Mitchell Evans= Twin brother of Matt Evans, younger brother of Mia Evans. Can manipulate elements affiliated to light such as heat, plants, and electricity. His soul is bonded with Theliel, a fallen Tiste Longa whose twin brother is Amarant, who is bonded with Matthew. |-|Matt Evans= Twin brother of Mitchell Evans, younger brother of Mia Evans. Being the opposite of his brother, Matt can control shadows and limited quantities of ice. He can create passages to his artificial void in which he keeps his nightmares.(Dark creatures he creates) |-|Mia Evans= Older sister of Matt and Mitchell Evans. She can read minds, move things to a certain extent, and at some point in the Third Book of the OM&T series, reveals that she can do much, much more. She can create barriers both mental and physical around herself and anyone she can get her hands on. Background The Evans siblings were born in the Lower District of Millersville. Their father, a former Order officer continues to keep the ways of the Order with him. Their mother on the other hand is a super. Neither know of each other's identity, and start a family. Their seemingly happy life goes on until when Mia is age 6. While her father is teaching her Math, she accidentally moves a pencil case with her powers, in shock, her father jumps up, pointing a pencil at her. He tells her to stay in the room with her brothers and goes down to his wife. Shortly after their father leaves, a gunshot is heard. Mr. Evans returns to the playroom, brandishing a shotgun. He aims for Mia first and pulls the trigger. In fright, Mia covers her ears, and unintentionally creates a force field around herself. Still without knowledge of her powers, she takes Mitchell and Matthew away with her after knocking her father away from the door with her force field. In a desperate attempt to get rid of what he sees as a disgrace, he activates an old timed bomb from his stash and detonates it. Of course, the Evans siblings are safe. Though they end up in the streets, killing and stealing for food. and Matthew are against this, but their sister uses her authority and the fact that she saved them to get them to kill for her. With what she'd seen in her father, she becomes paranoid and nearly crazy, but somehow, her brothers are the only things keeping her mind intact as they remind her of the happy family they had once been. During this time, Mitchell had not at all developed his powers, but at an early age, he had been strangely interested in fire and similar things. He had once been caught playing near the oven where he was not burned at all. Thankfully then, it was his mother who had caught him. His powers appeared later when he was 7. Before meeting Damien in Millersville, he and his siblings lived lives of crime, stealing and occasionally murdering when needed. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Supers